


Suckered by Silver Paws

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cats, Colors, Cute, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Short & Sweet, The Cat is Fat Because Both Character and Cute Neighbour Are Feeding It, Treat, Writing Rainbow Flash Exchange, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Aerith learns someone else is feeding her little cat friend.She finds the culprit.*Written for the Writing Rainbow Silver Exchange.*
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758739
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Suckered by Silver Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Little Silverstream knew the drill, as always.

She awaited the human in pink returning late at night, the stars barely visible beneath the giant plates overhead. However, she never bothered with such matters, only the return of the friendly human in Sector 5.

When Aerith gazed upon the silver tabby with black streaks, her gorgeous green eyes grew wide, along with her smile.

“Good evening, my beautiful friend!” She offered her feline companion a playful courtesy, then stepped into the pipe leading to her house. “Did you come all this way for little old me?”

Aerith received a needy meow.

They walked side by side, with Aerith talking about her day and her customers. “It was very quiet, but I pedalled a flower or two. I have my charms, after all.”

Silverstream plodded beside her, slit green eyes that matched Aerith’s own keenly watching her, or more precisely, her basket.

The flower girl took notice, and chuckled. “Nothing escapes you, does it? But oh.” She paused, taking in Silverstream a little more closely, then frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

“ _ Silverstream _ . Have you been begging elsewhere?  _ For shame _ .”

Silverstream sat there, completely devoid of shame.

“Where have you been going?” Aerith did not have long to wait, trailing after the impatient cat that swaggered off into the night. “That’s it. Take me to your feeder!”

xxx

Aerith recognised the culprit immediately.

“Cloud?”

The swordsman stopped.

Still bending the knee, hand outstretched to the cat, there was little to no way the moment could be misinterpreted. Silverstream even licked his gloved hand before gazing up, and  _ mirping _ .

Still positively ravenous at not being fed properly in  _ years _ .

Realising there was no way out of the incriminating situation that he, a tough as nails mercenary, found himself in, he let out a sigh of resignation, and got to his feet.

Aerith smiled sweetly, clasping her hands behind her back, and swaying. “Made a new friend?”

Keeping his awkward eyes on the ground, Cloud huffed. “Only ‘cause Barrett threatened to cut my pay. Marlene likes him.”

Seeing right through him, Aerith nevertheless nodded. “Of course.”

They watched the satisfied cat lick her chops, then rub against Cloud’s legs. The mercenary tensed, while Aerith clapped her hands softly, delighted at the endearing sight.

“Aww. She likes you.” She stepped forward, bending to catch Cloud’s evasive blue eyes. “She’s got good taste.”

Cloud’s breath caught in his throat, but before he knew it, Aerith had picked up Silverstream and plopped the plump cat in his arms. Confused, he glanced at the flower girl, raising an eyebrow as his arms fought to secure the unphased creature.

Those strong arms supported the Silverstream’s lower half, cradling the yawning cat’s body. Touched by the consideration, Aerith placed a hand on Cloud’s arm, tucking her flower basket close.

“Care to escort us home, Cloud?” She tugged him towards the pipe leading to her home, the faint scent of paradise drifting towards them. “I’ll show you some of his favourite sleeping places in the garden.”

Without another soul in the streets, Cloud permitted himself a tight little smile, realising he had little choice. He nodded, starting to walk into the soft light with Aerith and their furry friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little treat for neosaiyanangel as part of the Writing Rainbow: Silver exchange. I can never say no to a cute cat prompt, and I wanted to share a little cute feline joy. 💖
> 
> This is also my first ever Aerith/Cloud fic, so I hope they came across okay. Though honestly, the True Star of the piece is Silverstream, who gets two beautiful humans feeding and fussing over her. Total win. 💖
> 
> Interestingly enough, when I thought of a cat for the story, the idea of a Silver cat (for the colour theme) came to mind immediately, and then Stream, thinking of the Lifestream. But then, after the whole thing was finished, I remembered about the cat character SILVERSTREAM in the Warrior Cats series and that I was subconsciously drawing from that. So in the end, I thought... Silverstream is in Midgar now. Why not? 😆
> 
> And Cloud. He’s a sweetheart to cats, really. 😋
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
